


Travel with the Doctor

by yunchuyin



Category: Doctor Who, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor带着Eduardo满宇宙去偶遇Mark。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel with the Doctor

1.

当Eduardo走出呼哧呼哧的蓝盒子，新加坡的阳光一下子就灼痛了眼睛。

他和Doctor挥手告别，回到地球的日常生活作为旅行间的短暂休息。

毕竟十年真的太长了不是吗？

足够Facebook像庞大的蜘蛛网一样网罗全世界，从最初创造者指尖流泻出的几行代码演变为教科书上不得不提及的历史性变革。

等红绿灯时身旁的亚裔姑娘拿着手机登陆客户端，界面简洁而美，却愈加陌生。

他给手机装上应用，蓝白色，一如某天晚上那样吸引目光。

The site’s live.

他的名字作为联合创始人烙印其中，永远相伴。

然而全世界都知道，他早已经不在那里。

2.

你小时候有没有做过梦呢？

想象自己以后会成为怎么样的人，会遇到谁。

会遇到谁。

朋友？爱人？憎恶者？陌生人？

地球上有六十亿人，你会遇见谁？

千禧年的夜晚盛大明亮，和家人走散的Mark独自闲逛到公园角落。

一个蓝盒子。

他眨眨眼，确信几个小时之前它并不在这里。

然后它打开了。

暖暖的灯光流泻出来，夹杂着模糊的话语：“快一点儿Eduardo，我们要赶不上千禧年的尾巴了。”

带着红色土耳其毡帽的滑稽男人探出头，四处观望，他看见了Mark。

“你好呀，地球男孩儿。”那方脸大下巴的古怪人士说道，蹦出蓝盒子，手舞足蹈，语调惊叹：“卷毛儿？哦，我爱卷毛！凌乱美！”

他给了Mark一个大大的笑容。

接着那个人出现了。

他扣着他的西装问：“什么卷毛？”

更年轻，轮廓更柔和，眼神深深，显而易见的快乐。

“噢。”他僵住了，随后拍拍蓝盒子的门：“bad girl。”

笑容浅淡，像是床边的睡前故事而非一个责备。

所以Mark认为也许他原本想说bad boy但不好意思。不过Mark不确定那指他自己或者土耳其红毡帽。

他做了什么吗？

没有时间多想，那个人对Mark轻声打招呼：“嗨。”

“嗨？”

Mark回答，继续反思。

他曾经见过他几次，就几次。

他和蓝盒子。

那个大下巴倒是第一次出现。

Mark对他们的每一次会面都印象深刻，毕竟这很奇怪，当你不停（如果有谁的单位时间是地球的几年）见到一个人，他有时候很年轻，有时候更年长，无一列外十分亲切。

Mark看着这个年轻版本，琢磨兴许他还不知道他们以后还会见面。

午夜到了。

不知哪里来的钟声如水波般荡开，烟火蹿上天际，欢呼隐约。

“哇哦!”

红毡帽跳来跳去，在雪地上留下深深的脚印。他穿得像个英国老派绅士，却患有多动症。

“一千年快乐，男孩儿们。”

他伸开双臂大喊。

那个人被逗笑了，烟花点亮他颜色温暖的眼睛。

“一千年快乐，Doctor。”

“Doctor？”

Mark问，不明白那个人为什么惊奇而开怀。

“你是唯一一个没加who的人。”

“Doctor Who？”

Mark加上了。

他看起来更快乐了，几乎能挂块牌子，上面写着“甜食过多”。

等笑够了，他回答Mark的问题：“只是Doctor。他的名字，博士。”

Mark点点头。

然后他说：“一千年快乐。”

Doctor到处把雪踩出崩塌的声响，烟花和树枝上的松鼠一起掉在地上，时光倏忽而来，倏忽而去，最终定格住Millennium相会的过往。

“一千年快乐，”他终于再一次对眼前这个人微笑，“Mark。”

哦，他们认识。

只是他还不知道那个人的名字。

而当烟花消散，蓝盒子呼哧呼哧地慢慢变淡，他也忘了问。

不过没关系，他们总会认识的。

在以后，不久的以后。

他知道了。

巴西男孩儿友好地自我介绍：“Eduardo。Eduardo Saverin。”

3.

后来他依然没能变得自制。

大笑，拥抱，手牵手逃亡，热烈地挥洒每一分感情，把它们搅拌成夏日不可或缺的冰激凌，抹茶味，不会过敏。

他很快乐。遨游在星星间，和末世纪的太阳打招呼，同三角龙一起午餐。时间和空间只是无穷无尽的可能，没什么能再次束缚他，自由，和庞大的快乐。二十岁之前的人生仿佛一段微不足道的插曲，痛苦和回忆已经远离他，化作宇宙的尘埃飘散。

他不太记得巴西，也不太记得哈佛，当你奔跑在四十世纪的草地上，被一大群端着枪的犀牛追赶，你会忘了今天中午吃什么这种终极哲学。

偶尔Eduardo也恨宇宙，这意味着那个“Geronimo——”的Doctor又把他一个人丢在了什么鬼地方，或者他俩都被迫远离了Tardis。

T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Time Machine.

说真的，身为时间旅者居然把时间机器都弄丢了算怎么回事，每一个阿宅都知道要保护自己的电脑好吗，以免它哪天被谁砸了。

何况是Tardis，宇宙中最后一台Tardis，她蓝得既优雅又高深莫测，在风暴中缓缓显现的身形无与伦比，美和畏惧，冲动和探险，智慧，威胁，安全，沉迷其中。

某些玻璃珠一样的蓝眼睛。

4.

Mark和别人都不一样。

众所周知，他是个天才，他创造了Facebook，他是世界上最（第二 by Dustin）年轻的亿万富翁。

Mark Zuckerberg，说出名字都令人感到独一无二。

但不止这些。如果你一觉醒来回忆起刚打完官司的前好友和你共度了千禧年的夜晚，你会明白Mark的意思。

他焦躁地拿出笔记本搜索，十指如飞，各种地方，公开的非公开的，合法的非合法的，自然的超自然的，科幻的……蓝盒子。

他似乎并不谨慎，Mark放大那个穿黑色皮夹克的男人的脸，稳重，疲惫，the Doctor。

和土耳其红毡帽截然不同。

或许这真的是个世袭的头衔？

不，不对，黑色皮夹克出现的时间跨度很广，除非他们世袭同一张脸，而红毡帽显然和他长得毫无相似。

变形。Mark推测，或许每过一段时间他们就会换一个样子，以保证隐蔽性什么的，反正时间旅行都已经不是问题了，整容只是简单技术。

不过……差别太大了，也许他们之间该有一个或几个过渡，比如一个长手长脚的风衣男，笑起来比皮夹克更天真，较红毡帽稍正常。

但是同样蛊惑人心，同样……危险。

他所经之处，死亡和阴影相伴。

Mark面无表情地存下所有资料，脑子里开始回放蓝盒子流泻出的灯光到Eduardo世纪末的微笑。

他在二十一世纪得到的第一个笑容。

怎么能忘记？

Eduardo Saverin。

巴西男孩儿说，脸部线条柔和友善，小鹿般的眼睛。

脑海里闪电一样划破天空的炸响。

断裂，断裂，断裂。

他忘记了。

5.

Dustin上午从Mark办公室出来，就一直处于神魂颠倒的状态。

他，那不是，不是说是为了Mark……好吧确实有一半是因为Mark。但这不是重点，重点在另一半，Eduardo。

为此Dustin愿意和他的鲑鱼模型结婚！昭告全世界的那种。

顺便在婚礼上提一句Mark找他要Eduardo的私人号码了。

呃，Chris？他是那个要开会的人。

所以他现在要去告诉Chris啦，关于Mark和Eduardo，以及婚礼。当然，和鲑鱼的。

他们会和好如初，重新坐到桌子的同一侧来，彼此交谈，微笑，尽管发生了很多可他们能一起扛过去。周五晚上重新开始的电影之夜，披萨和啤酒，好时光。

Dustin像只嗑嗨了木天蓼的猫咪，一心冲去找Chris求分享，以致于完全忘记了通常情况如果Mark想知道什么他会黑进Eduardo所有的电子设备。如果他没有，那只能是因为他失败了。

一个不存在于地球又确确实实能拨通的号码。

欢迎来到宇宙漫游。

6.

第二次发生的很突兀，所以Eduardo彻彻底底被惊吓到了。

那时他和Doctor正在，野餐？涉及一只狗狗大小的独角兽和一个皮球以及许多忧虑。

“你不能，”Eduardo恼火地低声耳语，“把它”，他指了指袖珍的踢着球的独角兽，“你不能把只独角兽就这么丢在太阳系！地球！鬼知道什么地方的公园里！”

“哦你吓着它了，”Doctor抢走皮球试图引诱小独角兽，“人类接受能力超强的，化妆，”他把球远远丢出去，“诶嘿！你像风一样奔跑！”

小独角兽带着Eduardo的心脏一起冲了出去。

“Doctor！”

来不及责备更多，Eduardo追过去。

他在它消失不见前及时扑住了它，毛发凌乱，不比一只狗狗更像独角兽。同时不幸地，皮球失踪了。

小独角兽失望地在他怀里乱拱，额上的角也黯淡无光了，他爱抚着安慰它：“嘿，我们可以重新买个球，没事的，我们去重新买一个好吗？”

就在此时，那发生了。

“你们的球？”

叠着问句的话音落下，男孩儿抱着皮球站在他面前。

Eduardo暂停了呼吸。

“你们的球？”

他再次问，平铺直叙以致这更加贴近一个陈述句。

“是，是，是的。”

Eduardo仿佛从溺水中挣扎出海面，他呛了口空气，结结巴巴。

男孩儿递过球。

“谢谢，”他不安地伸过一只手接住，“谢谢。”

“你砸到我的头了。”

Eduardo再次暂停了他的心肺功能。

他惊慌地丢下球和独角兽，握住男孩儿的手臂。

“你，对不起，你还好吗，是不是有点疼？对不起，能让我看看吗？对不起。”

Eduardo语无伦次，内疚和担忧在他脸上交替，男孩儿皱起眉，试图挣脱他的手。

这举动一如既往地被敏锐注意到了。

“对不起，我忘记了，”他说，立刻松开手，退到安全距离，“我很抱歉。”

他重复：“我很抱歉，我只是有点太担心了。你告诉你妈妈了吗？或者你姐姐？”

男孩儿摇摇头，不耐烦地等待着。

Eduardo揉揉脸，告诫自己要清醒一点，深呼吸，冷静，深呼吸，你能解决。他决不超过八岁，任何人，哪怕是Mark，八岁都没有任何杀伤力。

别问Eduardo他怎么能认出八岁的Mark，他就是能，好吗？！他看过所有照片，就是这样。

半分钟之后，一切恢复正常，毕竟Eduardo总是擅长于此——处理Mark。

“我很抱歉，不会有下一次了，我会小心的，谢谢你把球送回来。”

他稳住语气，而Mark等到了“不会有下一次”的保证，满意地转身。

“等一等，”Eduardo跨前两步，男孩儿回头看他，“就，告诉你妈妈，好吗？你被球砸到了。”

Mark点点头。

“好，那么，再见。再……”

小独角兽冲出来咬住了男孩儿的裤脚。

Eduardo捂住脸。

他恨这该死的宇宙，还有那个幼稚鬼Doctor！

接下来的过程超越了Eduardo二十五年人生想像力的极限，关于独角兽，皮球，Mark（八岁版），笑容，笑容，笑容。

他们玩儿有差不多一个小时，直到Eduardo想起Mark不该一个人“失踪”如此之久，八岁，记得吗？

“你们还会来吗？”

他摸着小独角兽额头上的角——对，他知道啦，一只真的独角兽——眼里有微微的期待。

“不，”Eduardo抽出纸巾给Mark擦汗，轻柔但坚决地，“我们……这只是个意外。”

“关于砸到我的头？”

Mark讽刺了一句，他从小就这样。

“嘿！”

Eduardo制止他，他一直都妄图让Mark听他的。

“关于这里有一只独角兽，玩儿红皮球的？”

可惜他从没成功过，因为他老是妥协。

“好吧，我们会再来的，好吗？改天。”

很明显他们不会再来了，Doctor随机停靠，满宇宙都是意外跟巧合。

Mark抓住他的手，“好。”

7.

Mark拽下耳机，摔到桌子上。

助理小姐见怪不怪地看他一眼，拿了罐红牛过去。

这次她猜错了。

静悄悄回到座位上，助理小姐决定在下一罐红牛被需求前都让他这么呆着。

静止屏幕，面无表情，和脑子里的代码一起神游。

她老板有双冷静同玻璃珠子般的蓝眼睛，一心一意盯住什么时会教人以为被卷入了极地冰川，非凡的颤栗和天才。

而刚才她看见了海洋。

季候风，白鸥，沙滩，大堡礁游弋的鱼群与斑斓珊瑚。

美好的东西总是相似。

或许她太多愁善感了些，但Dustin一直宣扬他们都需要情感丰富，好给小铁皮人Mark造成一种错觉，拉高他对人类和机器人临界线的标准。

不错的主意。虽然大概他们仅能推动进度条的百分之二十。

助理小姐猜想，其实她老板自带死机重启功能，只是现在找不到按键了。

8.

你的人生不需要某个人——特定的，特指跟你决裂以后把家搬到地球另一个边去的前好友。你的人生里真的不需要持续“想起”他。

不，不是那种你们曾经一起在计算机讲座后经过灯光昏黄落雪的校园的回忆，也不是他坐在你宿舍门口等你而你全然搞忘了这事——是你九岁，质问他为什么骗人为什么没带着独角兽（对就是那种头上长角浑身雪白有四肢蹄子的那种生物），然后他给你买了包棉花糖道歉——这样发生式的“想起”。

Eduardo没有呆在新加坡，很明显，甚至都不用去查（好吧他查过了），因为他不停地出现在Mark的回忆里，当Mark正在编程，半夜醒来，吃着披萨或者某种口味的三明治，甚至从便利店的架子上拿下一罐红牛，Eduardo就突然抢劫了他的大脑。

他像好多年前那样微笑（事实上的确是好多年前，从你九岁起算），眼神深深，仿佛流淌着枫叶糖浆。

一个人能这样干吗？冻结你公司的银行账户，砸了你的电脑，起诉你，还老背对着你，最后搬到太平洋的另一边，一辈子也不打算再跟你说一句话。但是接着他就给你买了包棉花糖。

老实说Mark不喜欢棉花糖，又软又甜还有发腻的夹心，他忘记告诉Eduardo这个了，毕竟上哈佛那阵Eduardo可没给他投喂过棉花糖。而且Mark也没预料到他九岁的时候还能再见到Eduardo——看看这句子，时态和逻辑都被Dustin吃了。

但没关系，Mark还能忍受这些破事儿，偶尔从你脑袋里钻出来的老朋友，知道他过得不错挺让人安心。有点奇怪的说法，在你的回忆里去观察你前好友的近况。不过Mark本身就够奇怪了，这不是什么大事儿。也没必要专门打个电话“Hi你好时空旅行好玩儿吗你准备几时回家”去追根究底，Eduardo都没告诉他新号码（但他告诉了Dustin）。

Mark走出便利店，那个声音又来了。

呼哧——呼哧——

那台时间旅行机器是要报废了吗？也是，蓝色警亭一看便知年代久远，若它某日散架而Eduardo重新出现于新加坡，或者股东大会，那也不值得稀奇。

呼哧——

声音停了，Mark继续往家走。

等一等，等一等，大脑制止双腿的行动，难道你没觉得这声音听起来就像在附近……左边的那条巷子里？它问。指挥双脚迈了过去。

一个穿长风衣和匡威鞋的瘦竹竿正在关门。

“Doctor？”

“Oh，”他似乎吓了一跳，转过身打量Mark，“Hi，呃，你认识我？”

“不认识。”

Doctor有点噎住的样子，掏出他的黑框眼镜戴上。

“好吧……那我认识你？”

他的手来回指，也是个多动症。

“我想不。”

“Interesting！我不认识你你不认识我但你喊我Doctor！”他满脸兴奋，“让我想想让我想想。”严肃地开始推理。

“我刚才在刹车，所以你听见声音跑过来，那么你见过Tardis。”

蓝盒子的名字，好极了，有用信息+1

“你喊我Doctor，但你不认识我，你听人说起过？我确实有些粉丝，有粉丝不赖，比如那个LINDA组织，你是其中一员？”

“什么东西？”

“呃，看来你不知道，换个思路。我不认识你，说明我们之前没见过，那就是之后见过。你看见我从Tardis出来，喊我Doctor，但你也不认识我——或许你认识之后的某个我？哦对，就是这样，完全说得通。Brilliant！”

“漏洞百出的推断，但你大概是对的。”

Mark耸耸肩，之后的某个Doctor？那么他确实会——易容？改变自己，就像不死鸟从火焰里……重生。

重生成一个红领结方下巴，挺有趣的。

“不管怎么样，”Mark走过去寻找到警亭的电话，“你的电话能打通吗？”

“What？当然能！宇宙漫游，永远免费。”

“那好，给我一个你的电话。”

“What？”

“以备不时之需。”

“你真是个奇怪的人。”

Doctor眨眨眼，嘀咕道。然后他让Mark把手机拿出来。

“那是什么？”兹兹作响还亮着灯。

“音速起子。好了，搞定。”

通讯录上多出一个联系人。

“谢了。”

Mark挥挥手，走回家。

9.

事情又一次发生时Eduardo跟Doctor吵了一架。Doctor说他完全不认识任何卷毛，不管八岁还是十八岁。

噢不他撒谎，千禧年他还和Mark一起看了烟花，那可是只著名的卷毛。

我没有，Doctor趴在椅背上，神色严肃，你要原谅一千多岁的老人家，记性不好不是他们的错。

一千多岁的老人家不喜欢蝶形领结，还是大红色的。

谁说的，我就喜欢。Bow tie即正义！你能想象我不戴领结的日子吗？重生那天我就戴上了。

你不像一千岁，Doctor，你只有十岁。

实际上那只是我年纪的零头。

你可真够老的，是吧。

当然，老得可以当你曾曾曾曾曾曾祖父了。不过我觉得我挺年轻的，这事儿心态很重要。

Eduardo像Amy一样笑，当你开心的时候，他说，你年轻得好像我才是祖父。

Doctor将他的咖啡一口喝掉，抹了抹嘴。你还早着呢，你没真的有个grandchild。

所以……

她叫Susan。

哇哦。

我还记得她小时候，他在椅子上坐好，背对着Eduardo，她和我一起旅行。

像我一样？

像她一样。

Eduardo知道这种说法代表着什么，第一个，以及长长长长的回忆，和悲伤。Doctor活得太久了，他的悲伤也太多了。

Eduardo但愿他只是个快乐的多动症儿童，乘他的蓝盒子在星星间穿梭，打败坏蛋，拯救宇宙。然而Eduardo第一次看见Doctor，他英勇地独自消灭了一个斯林汀，转着圈感谢Eduardo提供终极武器——醋。神经质，打着红领结，眼神闪闪发亮，那个让Eduardo称呼他为Doctor的外星人，乍看上去没有眉毛，古怪又孤独。

于是Eduardo开始和他一起旅行，到五十世纪，到独角兽漫步的星球。他们也和其他人一同旅行，男人，女人，老人，不，不带小孩子，那可危险了。每个人都快乐，狂奔逃命，气喘吁吁，大笑；有时他们也仅仅围坐成一堆，抬头看两千年一次的天文奇观，找条小溪野营，钓外星鱼。

人们最终陆陆续续离开，因为地球上有爱他们，或者他们爱的人，冒险很奇妙，但生活也很重要。唯有Eduardo一直留下来，偶尔回地球度假，探望父母，联络朋友。他独自生活在异国他乡，那么是新加坡或新新新新新新新加坡，没什么分别。该有个人陪着Doctor。

我好久没见过她了。

多久？

也许一百年、两百年，也许六百年、七百年。不记得了。

可你记得她小时候呢。

我还记得她刚出生的时候，Doctor站起来转过椅子，她的两个心脏都砰砰跳着。他撑在桌上给Eduardo讲述，白瓷咖啡杯残留的些许液体顺着杯壁滑落。

我高兴极了。

Doctor喃喃自语。他有张长长的方脸，蹦蹦跳跳，时常得意，看起来像个不稳重的年轻人。其实他已经非常老了，老得经历过时间大战，看到无数种族覆灭，爱的人一个又一个离开他，宇宙中最后一位时间领主。

五月份的天气阳光温暖，Eduardo拍拍Doctor，不是每个人都能看到他喜欢的人出生、长大。

那可真是十分十分幸运的一件事，从婴儿的哭声开始，时光一点点雕琢，把她变成后来的模样。

但你不高兴。Doctor问他，你还跟我吵了一架。

这不一样，Doctor。

你可以承认这件事，Tardis都带你去了好多趟了，你自己说的。

什么？

你看，我们有这样一个运作原理，Tardis会把我们带到我们想去、或是该去的地方。如果你想着某人，Tardis就会带你去见他。你喜欢他吗，那个卷毛？

那是个很久以前的故事了。

多久？几百年？

不，Doctor，Eduardo提醒他，人类最长也只能活一百多年。

是的，我知道。所以为什么不给我讲讲那个故事呢？

你要听？

我爱故事。

那好吧，首先，这儿有个问题。

尽管问。

你用Facebook吗？

10.

Doctor当然没有Facebook，他不使用任何社交网站。外星人，记得吗？

Amy倒是有个Twitter。

Doctor边刹车边说，蓝盒子呼呼地在时间长河中渐渐显现。

Amy是谁？

我想想，年纪大了脑子就是不好用，Doctor仔细回忆着他每次去找Amy时她在干什么。

大幅广告牌闪过脑海，哈我想起来了！模特。

模特？

就是摆造型的那种，Doctor整整领结，昂首挺胸摆了个神气活现的姿势。

Eduardo瞬间给他拍了一张。

Doctor凑过来看，画面意外很清晰。我真帅，抬手抹了把头发。

Eduardo笑得前仰后合，对全宇宙你最帅，你还戴领结呢。

走啦走啦，去看看Tardis带我们到了哪儿。Doctor兴冲冲开门。

宁静的林荫道，抱着书的学生们三三两两经过，秋天落下的叶子金黄灿烂，却不显萎败，勃勃生机洋溢在那些年轻的面庞上。

大学，Doctor嘟囔，他都近千年没上过学了，Tardis为什么要带他们来一所地球的学校？

有一个教授是外星人假扮的，要么某个学生发现了不得了的阴谋，他猜测着。

Eduardo知道答案，再一次的。

哈佛。

他说，走出Tardis，对这一切微笑。他已经许久许久没有回到过这里了，不仅因为他早就毕业，而且他是个时间旅者。每天睁开眼就到了中世纪，或者离太阳系一百万年之遥的某个星球。

我以前在这儿上大学。

他们漫步在学生堆里，Eduardo不时指向某处，给Doctor讲那些他以为他忘记了，实际上却鲜活生动如昨日的小故事。

你还没告诉我Amy是谁。他忽然问，好奇又执着。

我说过了，她是个模特，红头发，长得可高了。Doctor拇指和食指捏了一小段距离，只比你矮这么点儿。

那她真的该去当模特。

当然，她干得不错！相当不错，上次我在商场里看到她拍的广告，超大一幅，香水广告。

Doctor偷偷躲在衣架后面，看那个红发姑娘给小女孩儿签名，Rory拎着口袋跟在她身后，笑容温暖，一如寻常夫妻，有尘世生活中的安稳幸福。

你可不像会去商场的人。

那里可藏着一个赛博人的基地！红眼睛老鼠伪装成玩具钻来钻去。

真惊险。Eduardo碰到过赛博人，他们把人转换成机器，在大脑里上传数据、下载数据，太可怕了，就算Mark也不会想变成那样。她和你一起解决了这事儿吗？

哦不，她不知道。

Doctor没有从衣架后面走出来，没有见她，没有告诉她任何事。

Eduardo了然，轻声说，她离开了，是吧。

没有，没，是我离开了。Doctor搓着手解释，我离开了。

因为你不想带着她旅行了？

Eduardo，你们都只是人类，活一百年，生老病死，她和我旅行得太久了。你也是。旅行很危险。

我到现在还活得好好地，你会救我的，不是吗？

还有很多我没来得及救的人。

Doctor，Eduardo打断他，给我讲讲你们怎么遇见的吧。她帮了你吗？

算是吧，相当大的忙，我坠毁了。

什么意思？

字面意思，Tardis内部受损，我坠毁在Amelia的花园里。

Amelia？

她只有七岁，穿着红色的小靴子，问我是不是警察。她刚刚正恳求圣诞老公公派个人帮她修墙上的裂缝。

然后你就坠毁了？

是的，没错。

可你不带小孩子旅行。因为Amelia？

我没有带她旅行，她……Doctor双手背在身后，倒退着走，有点儿局促不安，你知道，Tardis一旦出问题就会有大麻烦，所以我先去修了修。我说五分钟后就回来。

然后呢？

Tardis是台时间机器，所以……

Doctor发出受惊的声音，转身给被他撞到的男孩儿道歉。这下他是真的惊讶了，哇哦，是你呀。

卷发男孩儿也愣住了，Doctor？

他向Doctor身后看去，那个熟悉的、贴上了独角兽和棉花糖标签、于世纪末向他微笑的人。

11.

“嗨，”Mark走上前跟他打招呼，“好久不见。”

“好久不见。”

Mark不认识我，Eduardo想，可这里是哈佛。

“你们，”他环顾一圈，像是在找什么，“来观光？”

“随机地点。”Doctor大大地微笑，完全看穿了他的想法：“你想去看看Tardis吗？她停得不远。”

“Doctor。”

“没事儿的，来吧，男孩儿们。”他一边牵起一只手，“Ready，run！”

幸好他们走得不远，Doctor拽着他俩奔跑，气喘吁吁停在Tardis前，倚着蓝盒子休息。

“我管这、这颜色，叫Tardis Blue.”

“它真漂亮。”

Mark摸了摸警亭的标志，似乎在辨别真假。

“她，”Doctor纠正道，打开盖子炫耀里面的老式电话，“我们还配了这个，伪装完美。”

“伪装？这么说她真的是艘宇宙飞船之类的？”

“Time Machine，”Eduardo答道，推开门，“进来吧。”

Mark跟着Doctor钻进Tardis。

那一瞬间卷发男孩儿屏住呼吸，他愣了两秒，然后咬着嘴唇四处走动打量。

“他完全不惊讶。”

喜欢听人说“里面比外面大”的Doctor抱怨，每个人都会说，这么小的警亭怎么能容纳进如此大的空间，他最喜欢看他们的反应了。

Eduardo耸耸肩：“他已经被吓到了。”

“空间技术，”观察完控制台的Mark转身对Doctor说，嗓音里满是不可思议，“而且她还能跨越时间。”

Eduardo站在他面前呢，那就是最有力的证据。

“Bingo！Clever boy~你是第一次上来就发现关键的人。”

Doctor相当开心，扭来扭去，一圈儿转到Mark身边，做了个有请的手势：“去吧，好好逛逛，我敢打赌惊喜多多。”

然后他快步走出去，关门前冲Eduardo眨了眨眼。

“Doctor，”Eduardo无奈地摇摇头，“他总这样。”

“任性？”Mark摊手说道。

Eduardo完全忍不住微笑。

他们一路逛过了图书馆，游泳池，和Tardis各种各样奇怪的房间。她似乎很开心，甚至做了个小小的迷宫来绊住他们。Mark坚持要自己走出去，不让Eduardo阻止Tardis。

“今晚有个派对，Dustin非要我去。”他边走边说，不时敲一下Tardis走廊的墙壁，“Dustin是我室友，人不错，就是有点太过活泼。”

那个喜欢大声讲笑话的红发男孩儿，Eduardo现在仍不时和他联系。

“派对挺不错，你可以认识些很有趣的人。”

“但愿吧，Dustin说他最近认识了一个投资协会的学长，今晚也要来。我觉得他打算介绍我们认识，他和Chris都认为我太宅了。”

后面Mark又飞快地说了什么Eduardo已经听不进去了，他浑身发冷，僵硬地跟在Mark身后。

是啊，派对，在哈佛，Mark不认识他的哈佛，今晚还能有什么派对呢？除了新生派对，他们认识的那个派对。

他突然明白Tardis为什么要带他到这里来，在这个时候。

Doctor说过，时间其实是一团乱麻，但偶尔也会有奇怪的规则，过去并非全然不能更改。

“说实话我不太想去，派对真的很无聊，啤酒、姑娘、闲谈，他们干嘛不去做点更有意义的事情？”

Mark转身停住，好像在期待他回答。

Eduardo猜他的脸色一定非常难看，因为就算是十八九岁的Mark，也担心地问他：“你还好么？”

深吸两口气，做出若无其事的样子，沉默点头，然后继续向前。

这是Doctor给他的选择。送Eduardo回地球之前，给他的最后一个礼物。

在时间的分岔路口，Eduardo可以选择一个截然不同的结局，他的直觉告诉他，一切都可以改变，只要他说确实，派对真的很无聊。

他可以邀请Mark留下来，带他去独角兽漫步的星球，满足他八岁时的愿望。

他可以将Mark送回来，慢慢道别，挥手，再见。再也不见。

时间法则会让Mark忘却所有，他曾经见过的Eduardo，每一个Eduardo，一切都不曾发生。

他们坐在质证桌两侧，互相指责，把记忆里每件小事都抖得干干净净。

百万会员夜，他满怀愤怒，用力砸下的电脑。

大步走向柜台，按下银行卡。

加州，大雨，争吵。

暑假前实验室的招人比赛。

加勒比海之夜，卷头发男孩儿靠着墙边，有雪，和灯光，他冷得瑟瑟发抖，听他描述一个梦想的开端。

处分听证会，光洁的大理石地面，有人生气地抱怨学校那些老古董一点儿幽默感也没有。

凌晨两点，Facemash建立，Kirkland玻璃窗户上不曾擦去的公式。

他生命中如影随形追着不放的那些东西，他只需要做出选择。

“有时候……”Eduardo闭了闭眼睛，开口。

“抱歉，在你说完这句话之前，我能先问问你的名字么？”Mark犹豫了一下，打断他：“我们见过很多次了，我是说，从我小时候起，为什么不告诉我你是谁？”他都已经知道了仅见过两次的Doctor的名字。

“一个时间旅者而已。”

“我是问我们的私人关系。”

Mark的问题永远敏捷尖锐，刺到人最难以忍受的地方。

“我们见过几次。”

“你撒谎。”蓝眼睛咄咄逼人：“这台机器可以穿梭时间和空间，宇宙那么大，你却反复出现在我面前。”

地球上有六十亿人，你会遇见谁？

朋友，爱人，憎恶者，陌生人。

你是谁？

“A friend。”

Eduardo回答，避免使用时态，am，或者was。

Mark暂时接受了这个答案，但他并不满足于此：“你的名字？我想你早就知道我的了。”

他把手放在连帽衫的衣兜里，神情中有微妙不悦和难以觉察的期待，满心好奇，又无比固执。

像极了Eduardo第一次见到他，喧闹派对上格格不入的男孩儿，抱着这幅表情仔细环顾四周，Dustin喊他回头，一瞬间有惊讶的笑容。

于电光石火间Eduardo猛然彻悟，窥见时间之下、再也无处藏身的奥秘。那是随太阳迁徙的行星，自转、公转，始终沿轨道而行，不曾片刻脱离。

“为什么，”Eduardo竭力控制住声音，感到身体中一部分随这句话飘散而去，“为什么不试着在派对上问问看呢？”

“你是说……”

神色立刻雀跃起来，冰川一样的蓝眼睛反射着极地日色的光彩，仿佛渐渐消融，一点一滴汇聚成温暖澄澈的海洋，鱼群游弋，珊瑚斑斓。

迷宫走到出口，Eduardo终于微笑，打开门等着Mark。

“那么，晚上见？”

发现时间已晚，卷发男孩儿匆匆跑出，又忍不住回头确认。像是碰到了有趣的谜题，迫不及待掀开谜底。

Eduardo点点头，挥手同他再见。

12.

“你不会改变心意的，对吗？”

Eduardo倚在控制台的栏杆上，看Doctor校对时间，调整方向。

当他突然意识到Eduardo同每个离开的人一样，在地球上有自己的生活，他就无法继续带着Eduardo在星星间奔跑。

这个笑起来像小孩子的时间领主，不喜欢结局，害怕分别，却又总是主动选择分别，让他爱的人们回到没有戴立克追在身后的生活中。

“不，不，只是休息时间，”Doctor向他保证，“等你准备好再次出发，给我打电话就行了。”手比成听筒放在耳边，“打个电话，嗯？”

Eduardo紧紧拥抱了他。Rule One：Doctor lies.

“我当然会打电话的，你可要记得接。”

“当然，当然。”Doctor拍了拍他的背，松开手，帮Eduardo整理好西装。“像我一样帅。”他扯出一个大大的、滑稽的笑容。

电话铃声适时自背后响起。

“快去吧，有人需要你。”

Eduardo推他过去，推开Tardis美丽的蓝木门，Doctor接起电话，和他挥了挥手。

新加坡明亮的阳光立刻灼痛眼睛，Eduardo站在一旁，那美丽的蓝盒子呼哧呼哧，若隐若现，最终完全消失，像一个梦。

他转过身，缓步而行，独自回家。

13.

“Mark为什么这么开心。”

因为状况过于诡异，Dustin生生将一个提问念成了陈述句。

“我怎么知道。”

Chris缩在Mark视线的死角和红发小子窃窃私语。

“是不是他又搞出了什么新东西？”公关先生同情地猜测：“你们又要加班了。”

“可他啥也没发给我，而且还说他要去休假！”

“上帝，”Chris咽了咽口水，“他不会被谁砸到脑袋了吧？”

“不是，他刚才找我的时候语速比平时还提升了30%！”

Dustin断然否定。Chris则倒吸一口冷气。

“他，他嗑药了……？”

“不像，他今天从早上起就没动过，三明治都是对着电脑啃的。”哪里有空去干别的。

“那就是红牛含量超标。”“要开股东大会了。”

两人对视一眼，沉默下来。

“Wardo又不会来……”Dustin很沮丧，Mark确实找他要了Eduardo的私人号码，他问过Chris那不是个幻觉。

可是童话故事的开头却没有一个大团圆的快乐结局。

“会好的，”Chris拍拍这么大了还相信幻想故事的红发小子安慰他，“日子还长着呢，也许有天他会遇见一个助人为乐的外星人，然后他俩就和好了。”

14.

打扫房屋永远是一件缓慢的工作，整理，扫除，从角落中寻出旧日遗迹，惊喜不啻于发现新大陆。大多数人就此放下手头工作，或翻开相册，或清点储藏，任由回忆牵引自己进入时光之门。

Eduardo擦去相框上薄薄的灰尘，照片不甚清晰，明显看得出是偷拍，自己和Mark一左一右拽着Chris，还有强行拧过脖子凑到镜头前的Dustin巨大的半张脸。

当时说着什么Eduardo已经不记得了，唯一有印象的是红发小子偷拍技术不过关，快门一闪立刻被Mark人赃并获。接着是一场寝室追逐战，自己和Chris一起把他摁在沙发上，Mark边拍边指挥他们给Dustin换造型。

快乐和汗水一起在Kirkland狭小的宿舍中蒸发，大口呼吸空气，潜入到心脏的热烈温暖。

还有大学课本，带到哈佛又带到新加坡的旧模型，最后甚至翻出了一个红皮球。

Eduardo清楚地记得，那是他某一年获得的，神秘的生日礼物。

Doctor.

他停下来，打开电脑，搜索，确认，红发姑娘笑容美丽。

For the girl who‘s tired of waiting.

15.

以前不参加股东大会，是个再明智不过的选择。

Eduardo看着面前的Mark发愣。

毕竟他要和Doctor一起拯救世界，那么一个他的出席对其而言可有可无的股东大会，他当然能找个代理人。如果太阳都毁灭了，人类搬到别的星系居住，开会这种小事根本不值得关心。

但一头独角兽是怎么回事？

“你不会笨到说你搞忘了，对吧。”

但他确实搞忘了，真的，那些神秘兮兮又无处不在的时间法则，他怎么知道这个也算数？Mark以前可从没表现出他早认识Eduardo。

Doctor出其不意地蹦出来：“新年礼物！喜欢吗孩子们？”

不管你是八岁，十八岁，二十八岁，哪怕九十八岁，对一千几百岁的Doctor来说都是child。

“哦还没到新年，没关系我喜欢提前给。”Doctor搓着手，身体不安分地到处扭，他患有多动症，根本停不下来：“那个红发小子叫什么？Dustin？我要多送他一份礼物。你该早点告诉我的Eduardo，ginger，I like ginger！”

Doctor永远的梦想，但他重生了那么多次，就没一次是红发。

幸运儿Dustin在Tardis外面大呼小叫：“Chris，这儿有好多独角兽！快来！哇还有小的！”

“好好相处，这儿没有警察，你俩要是打架最好别碰任何东西，好吗？我可不想永远迷失在外太空。”

金发公关忧虑而认真地叮嘱。

“嘿别担心，我会修！”

Chris一把将Doctor拽了出去。

只剩下他俩了。

Eduardo捂住脸，后悔自己为什么不选另一种可能，最起码不用看Mark抱着一只独角兽叫Beast。独角兽舔了舔Mark，极为亲热，毕竟他俩从小就认识了。

“你带了皮球吗？”

“什么？”

“我就知道你没带。”Mark不知道从哪里摸出来一个红皮球，递给Eduardo。

虽然不明白他想干什么，Eduardo还是把球砸到了Mark身上。

“是你干的。”

真相大白，Doctor才不会做那么无聊的事情。

“我每年都给你送了生日礼物。”

他把球回砸向Eduardo，不满道。长大了的独角兽快乐地在他们脚边跑来跑去。

“你他妈都要三十岁了，别像个幼稚鬼一样。”

“这话你去给Dustin说，”Mark躲避着Eduardo砸来的皮球，“还有Doctor。”

谢谢提醒啊这里有个外星人，我们还在Tardis里呢。

双方停手，中场休息。

Mark忽然又问：“千禧年的时候你在哪儿？”

“你不是知道吗。”Eduardo警惕地回答。

“不是跟我在一起的那个你。”

“你问这个干什么？”

“你在哪儿？”

Eduardo盯着他看了三秒，报出迈阿密的地址。

“站稳。”

“什么？”

话音刚落，Eduardo惊恐地看见Mark站上控制台，输入地址，拉动控制杆。

Tardis开动了，能量灯闪闪烁烁，带他们进入时间风暴。

“别担心，我学过。”

Mark又拨动了两个按钮。

他说真的，因为过了一小会儿他们就平稳安全的停住了。

Eduardo不知道自己还能说点儿啥，除了“你偷了Tardis”。

“这是台时间机器，我们回去以后他们都发现不了。”

充分合理，而且如果Tardis拒绝，Mark根本不能将她开走。

Eduardo靠着门边望了望，完美的降落地点，正对他家门口。那么他还是别去惊吓自己为妙。

门铃响起，Eduardo中断跟母亲的交谈，起身去察看。

门外是一个陌生人，卷发，抱着一只雪白的……独角兽？

“一千年快乐。”

他说，对Eduardo毫无保留的微笑，眼睛像夏日最剔透的海水那么蓝。

Eduardo迷惑地看着他，下意识回复：“一千年快乐。”

然后没等他发问，卷发陌生人挥挥手，转身跑向一个蓝盒子。

Eduardo甩甩一片混乱的头，想让自己清醒一点。当一件事同时在你眼前和回忆中发生，那太诡异了。

“你到底想干什么？”

他抓着Mark问，皮球，独角兽，千禧年，他还偷了Tardis！Mark到底想做什么？

“那你呢？”Mark反问，“你为什么让我去了派对？”

他永远这么该死的聪明，当然能想到Eduardo最不希望他想到的地方。

Eduardo沉默，然而Mark没有多余的耐心再等他想出一个借口了。

“你爱我。”

Mark把他压到门上，吻了Eduardo。

16.

Dustin兴奋地向Doctor确认：“Mark真的能养它吗？”

“哦这可不归我管，它愿意就行。”

红发小子恨不得抱住卷毛好友亲一口，他爱独角兽，它们都超级萌！

Eduardo则递给Doctor一瓶香水。时间机器超好用，想去哪里买什么都可以。

“既然她已经厌倦了等待，快回去接她吧。”

一直一直在等待Doctor的小女孩儿，Amy和Rory，他的Pond一家。

“我们会想你的。”

大家依次上前，和Doctor拥抱告别。

“别这样，我还年轻着呢，别一副再也见不到我的表情。”Doctor用力拍拍Eduardo，“如果有需要，记得给我打电话，你们都知道号码。”

蓝盒子呼哧呼哧的声音消散在空气中，Beast跑到Eduardo脚边，蹭了蹭他。

17.

新一天的阳光透过玻璃照到身上，暖洋洋的一片舒适。

Mark挂了电话，对见了鬼般看着他的好友说道：“准备一下，我们去度假。”

不过他可没说在地球就是了。

 

Fin.


End file.
